


Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For

by MrSpider945



Series: Modern Stuff - Six: The Musical [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: legit this is just because i wanted some soft boleyn content





	Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> legit this is just because i wanted some soft boleyn content

Getting their children back had been an emotional ordeal for all six of the queens. In between adjusting to having to take care of them and the shows, it hadn’t left them with that much free time. Not that any of them really minded- having them back made it absolutely worth it.

 

It had also shown a new side for three of the queens. While Jane’s motherly behavior hadn’t changed much, unsurprisingly, Aragon and Parr had both changed their fair bit. 

 

Aragon had become more gentle; Anne had noticed her fuzzing over Kitty’s hair or quietly ask Cleves if she was okay after she’d oh so clearly pulled an all nighter. It was odd to see her become so much gentler, but not that she minded honestly.

 

Meanwhile, Parr’s walls seemed to fall more easily. Mae was a curious kid, constantly asking about everything, and also very cuddly, she liked to hold onto people and she liked to be held. A few months ago, Anne presumed Parr would’ve found this behavior a little annoying, but now she seemed to not just let it happen, but encourage it. 

 

It was a weird change when it came to both of them, but one Anne was more than welcome to witness.

 

And herself? Anne thought she’d become just generally more mature. Lizzie was just as much of a mess as she was, but she was trying to become better, for her daughter’s sake.

 

Of course, change took time. Every now and then, Anne would slip, and suddenly it was 3 am and she was still watching TV. She’d stopped beating herself up over it. Instead, she’d just make her way back upstairs and go to sleep.

 

Seemingly, it was just another one of those nights. But then she heard quiet murmurs coming from Lizzie’s room. This didn’t surprise her that much- that Lizzie’s sleep schedule was a mess was nothing new- so she simply walked towards her door, quietly knocking on the door. She frowned softly as she got no response, then quietly opened the door.

 

She froze at the scene in front of her- Lizzie sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face and knees pressed against her chest, arms wrapped around herself like she were trying to make herself as tiny as possible. She could hear her repeat “it’s not real” to herself over and over and over.

 

She hesitated for a moment, then quietly moved closer, her heart breaking at the thought of her little girl being in that much pain that she could barely do anything but cry. “Lizzie?” She called softly, immediately stopping as the girl practically jumped.

 

Lizzie stared at her for a moment, then hastily wiped her tears away. “Mama?” She asked shakily, looking back down as more tears began to fall.

 

Anne sat down in front of her, arms open. “Come here, sweetheart.” She murmured. For a second Lizzie hesitated, and then she jumped forward, burying her face in Anne’s shoulder while the latter held her close. “It’s alright, love. You’re okay. We’re all here.” She murmured, tracing light patterns on the girl’s back.

 

The two stayed like that for a while, even after Lizzie had stopped crying and was just letting herself be held. Eventually, Anne looked down, gently wiping away tear tracks. “What got you so worked up, love?” She asked quietly, still keeping her close.

 

Lizzie glanced away for a moment, then chuckled bitterly. “Do you know that show they made about you and the others, The Tudors?” Anne nodded hesitantly, wondering where exactly the conversation was headed. “I was watching it last night. They…” She paused for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut, then sighed and opened them again. “They showed your execution on screen.” She eventually mumbled out.

 

“Oh, love…” Anne murmured softly, leaning down to kiss Lizzie’s forehead.

 

“It’s okay. My own fault for choosing to watch it.” She muttered in response, before sighing. “They tried to keep it from me, you know? That I wasn’t a princess anymore. I noticed though.” Lizzie pressed herself closer, something Anne gladly welcomed, and then continued. “It took me a bit to understand just how much it all meant though.”

 

She sighed quietly, staring ahead into nothing. “I dunno if you noticed but, I tried to make sure you’d be proud of me.” At that, Anne stopped, and Lizzie must’ve noticed because she chuckled lightly. “Yeah. Used your symbols during my coronation and everything.” Anne noticed the hint of pride that she’d become familiar with upon talking more with her daughter, and a smile spread across her face.

 

“You’re kind of why I didn’t get married- you and Kath. I watched you both get locked up and…” She trailed off, nodding to the side, then continued once Anne nodded. “And I was just like, if that’s how husbands treat their wives? Then I don’t want that.” She shrugged slightly.

 

Anne waited for a moment, only speaking once she was sure Lizzie was done with her speech. “Well, you can be sure I’m proud of you. Hell, I’m not even sure if “pride” is the word I’m looking for.” Anne admitted with a quiet laugh, which Lizzie echoed. 

 

“But, seriously. You did so many amazing things, sweetheart. I don’t know if there’s a way for me not to be proud.” She leaned down slightly to kiss her forehead again. “And even if you hadn’t? I’d still be proud of you, and most importantly, I’d still love you. Because you’re my daughter. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

 

Lizzie stared at her, and for a moment Anne was afraid she’d said something wrong. Then Lizzie hugged her tight, the movement being replicated by Anne. “I love you too, mama.” She murmured quietly, and Anne all but clung onto her at that point.

 

They stayed like that for a while, and then she felt Lizzie tug on the hem on her shirt. “Mama, can you stay here with me tonight?” She asked quietly, and Anne smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

 

“Of course, ma princesse.” She murmured, gently brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear. “Let me just go put on something else, yeah?” Lizzie nodded, and Anne kissed her forehead before quickly slipping out of the room.

 

Not too long after, Anne walked back in changed into her sleep wear. Lizzie was already laying in bed, so Anne just walked in and slipped into the bed with her. Near immediately, Lizzie snuggled closer, so Anne held her tightly.

 

Quietly, Anne began singing the same old French lullaby she’d sing to her as a baby. She felt Lizzie relax in her hold, and soon after, her breathing even out. Quietly, she pressed a kiss to her forehead, careful not to wake her. “Good night, ma princesse. Je t’aime.” She murmured, before closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep.


End file.
